<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Top Mobian Gunner by Awareness_Bringer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022202">The Top Mobian Gunner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer'>Awareness_Bringer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Agent Madonna Garnet comes to Christmas Island in search of Mobian assets in G.U.N.'s fight against Doctor Eggman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Top Mobian Gunner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[TMG]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Top Mobian Gunner</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[TMG]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Secret Landing Site, Christmas Island, Acorn Archipelago, Earth, 3234 Post-Xenomorph Event</strong>
</p><p>As a child of the United Federation, Madonna Garnet was taught to be mindful of what went on outside of the Federation's underground cities where most of Humanity had called home in secret. Having grown into an agent of the Convert Lateral International Program Division of the Guardian Units of Nations, however, Madonna was tasked by the Federation's military leaders to be one of many weapon acquirers, incident coverers, interrogators, and prospective asset recruiters, which was very well-needed in a world where the Eggman Empire existed.</p><p>Strict with her job in her own sassy way, Madonna's first solo assignment was to do reconnaissance on the farther islands of the same archipelago that included Doctor Eggman's capital city on West Side Island and see if there were any local Mobians who could be useful to G.U.N.'s war effort against the mad dictator. Although it was not a popular decision on the part of Commander Abraham Tower, Madonna for sure remembered C.L.I.P.'s immediate superior, Card Passer's, outrage at the idea of consorting with the Humanoid descendants of Earth's diverse animal kingdom, she saw the strategic appeal of it, personally bore no grudge against a species she had not interacted with yet and was determined to carry out her orders regardless.</p><p>On Christmas Island, however, Madonna could not help but become bored after two days observing the locals from afar due to the lack of excitement in addition to a lack of any noteworthy Mobians and was thinking of moving to South Island next while tending to her G.U.N. fighter jet when she then heard a whoosh that got her attention. Looking around her surrounding area, though, Madonna did not see anyone or anything, and was about to get back to work in the cockpit when she then heard an interested voice whisper in her right ear.</p><p>"Hi, where are you from?"</p><p>Admittedly startled by the unexpected vocal question, Madonna drew out her service pistol and aimed it at her right only to see nobody there. Remembering the old saying of someone needing to rely on all their senses, she listened intently to know when her stalker would show himself, and once Madonna heard a burst of sound at her left, she immediately turned, pistol still in hand, and saw that the one spying on her was none other than a blue-furred Mobian Hedgehog who, in a mix of earnestness and sheepishness, grinned at her as he showed the palms of his hands.</p><p>"Sorry about the scare." He said with some awkwardness. "I just couldn't resist."</p><p>With eyes narrowed in suspicion, Madonna ignored the youth's good, if playful manners and focused on the situation. "Who are you and why were you snooping on me?" She bluntly demanded.</p><p>Pointing to himself in question, the Mobian answered. "Oh, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I didn't mean to invade your privacy, lady. I was simply curious on what a Human was doing around these parts since I thought all the Humans that didn't join up with the fat guy and his army of robots went into outer space or something like that."</p><p>Listening to the insulting reference to Eggman that Sonic made and recalling how Mobian Hedgehogs were born with varied levels of a superspeed ability which unnecessitated any cybernetic implants, Madonna holstered her gun and held out her right hand with an introduction to the growing boy she was convinced was not one of Eggman's pawns. "My name is Madonna Garnet, but you can call me G.U.N. Agent Garnet."</p><p>"G.U.N.?" Sonic replied with confusion even as he shook Madonna's hand with his left.</p><p>"The Guardian Units of Nations, a military force tasked with ensuring the Human race's law and security on this planet." Madonna explained, having figured that there was a chance Sonic might be the potential asset she was looking for. "Aside from the disbanded Overland city-state and Eggman's territories, the Humans still remaining on Earth live in secluded cities, and it's my job to make sure Humanity is protected from that despot who harms us all." Seeing that Sonic was about to ask another question, however, she held up her hand to interject and said to him. "I know you have more questions, Sonic, but since I answered two, why don't you answer some of mine?"</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"I've been surveying the Island for two days so far and didn't notice someone as fast as you until now. Why is that?"</p><p>"Oh, I mix up the places I do my running at by week, and for this one, I mostly stuck to Christmas Island's underground, even if there's nothing there to really explore after so many years of doing it."</p><p>Shrugging at Sonic's explanation as it made sense to her, Madonna then asked with an eager grin. "How good are you at using your superspeed in a fight?"</p><p>
  <strong>[TMG]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I was inspired to make a G.U.N. Sonic depiction after looking up a fan comic called The G.U.N. Project by the artist, Chauvels, who has also done some work on Agent Madonna Garnet from Archie Sonic's second continuity herself, who was amazingly based off the scrapped character who would have been the games' Jessica Rabbit to Sonic's Roger Rabbit as crazy as it sounds.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I also decided to change the "X" in my Sonic composite dating system from "Xenos" to "Xenomorph" because it sounded better grammar-wise and it fits with the Archie Sonic X antagonist group named after the show itself. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>